1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to live combat simulation and, more particularly, a firearm-like device and unit for use in live combat simulation games.
2. Description of the Related Art
Live combat simulation games using firearm-like devices emulating or simulating real-life firearms, such as laser tag or combat games, allow participants or players to participate in realistic combat simulations in a range of different indoor and outdoor environments without substantially endangering their own, and others', personal safety. Such games can be used for entertainment, sport, team building and morale building.
In a typical live combat simulation, players are divided into at least two teams. Each player is equipped with a firearm-like device arranged to generally simulate a firearm, such as a rifle or a machine-gun, for example. The devices when fired, such as by squeezing a trigger or pressing a button, emit a focused infra-red beam or pulse directed in the assumed trajectory of a projectile fired from the device. Each player also carries one or more sensors coupled to the device, which may be arranged about the head or on the body of the player, for example, for sensing “hits” (i.e. emitted infra-red beams) from another player.
Each player's device may be configured to fire a predetermined maximum number of times and also accept a predetermined number of hits, after either of which the device may enter a “dead” state in which the device is effectively inactive and unable to fire. The player, or a referee supervising the game, may then be able to reactivate (“re-spawn”) the “dead” player's device so that the device is again able to be fired and the player can re-enter the game or participate in a further game.
One problem with existing firearm-like devices is a lack of immediate feedback provided to players. When a player hits another player using the device, typically the device of the hit player will emit a sound and/or actuate one or more light emitting diodes (LEDs) indicating to surrounding players that they have been hit and their device is, at least temporarily, disabled. Since a combat simulation game may be played in a large outdoor space, where distances between players may be up to 100 meters or more, it can be difficult for the firing player to determine if they have made a hit. This can result in a player believing that they are being regularly hit by other players, without realizing that they themselves are also effecting hits. This can detract from the player's enjoyment and experience, and/or the effectiveness of the game.
Further, while live combat simulation games using the devices described above have been found to be relatively popular, the appearance of the custom made firearm-like devices generally differs from real-life firearms. As such, the devices have often been found to detract considerably from the general realness and believability of live combat simulations and, in consequence, enjoyment and/or effectiveness as a training tool. The manufacturing costs associated with designing and producing a range of the custom made firearm-like devices arranged to accurately simulate in both handling and appearance a range of different firearms and for use in live combat simulations, however, is considered prohibitive.